The Pregnancy Talk
by romanreigns105
Summary: Becky is scared to tell to Colby that she was pregnant. So she talk to her sister. Will Becky tell Colby that she's pregnant or will she chicken out? Read to find out.


Roman Reigns

Age: 34

DOB: May 25, 1985

Dating: Brooke Lynch

Seth Rollins

Age:33

DOB: May 28, 1986

Dating: Becky Lynch

Becky Lynch

Age:32

DOB: January 30, 1987

Dating: Seth Rollins

Brooke Lynch

Age: 33

DOB: January 22, 1987

Dating: Roman Reigns

Pregnancy Talk

On Elm Street Dr, it was a quick street. However, today was different. At 1546 elm street Dr, two sisters lived together with their boyfriend and fiance. The sister named was Becky and Brooke. Brooke was dating Joe while her sister Becky was engaged Colby. The lynch sister known Colby and Joe since High School. They are high school sweethearts. Becky and Colby have been together for 6 month. Colby decided it was time to tie the knot. Colby toke Becky out for their anniversary on April 5. Brooke and Joe were both check their Instagram when they since something.

"Hey baby." Joe said.

Brook look at him.

"what's up" Brooke said.

"Look at this." He said.

Brooke look at Joe phone to see that Colby posted at a picture of Becky and Some thing was on her right hand. It was a ring.

"So, he finally decided to tie the knot. Huh," Brooke said.

" Looks like it."Joe said smirking.

Both Brooke and Joe was happy for Becky and Colby. Once Becky and Colby got home to celebrate. It has been a couple of months. Becky notes that something was wrong. She was always hungry, extra tried, and she was gaining a little weight. She also notes that her monthly time is late. Becky got scared. So, she went to her sister Becky and Joe's room to see if her sister is there. When Becky got to the room her sister was in the room alone.

"Brooke, can we talk?" Becky asked.

"Sure." Brooke said.

Becky came into the room and sat on the bed.

"So, what's up?" Brooke said.

"Um. I'm a month late." Becky says.

" What do you mean that you are a month late?" Brooke asked.

"I mean that I didn't get it my period yet." Becky said.

After Becky today her sister haven't got her period yet. She started to get worried for a moment.

"Okay. let's think for a minute."Brooke says.

"When was the last day you had your period?" Brooke asked.

Becky had to think about for a minute.

"If i remember correctly i get my period monthly. I had my period in March. Now it's July." Becky said.

"Okay. I think you may be pregnant." Brooke says.

Becky look at her sister like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry, what?" Becky asked.

"I said, you may be pregnant." Brooke said.

"That's impossible. I can't be pregnant." Becky said.

Becky was get scared now. She has no idea how to be a mom but she was worried about what her fiance would say. Would Colby break up with her or tell her to get rid of the started to cry.

"Okay, becks calm down. Let's just think for a second." Brooke says.

Brooke was trying to calm her sister down. If she doesn't calm her sister down. Becky would pass out from stress.

"Becky think about for the baby. Okay you don't want to harm the baby." Brooke said.

Becky took a couple of breath.

"Brooke i'm scared. I have no idea how to be a mom. I'm not sure if Colby want a child yet." Becky say crying.

"Becky, I know you are scared, but you don't have to to do this my yourself. I'm here for you. Okay. Let's go to the hospital to make sure that you are pregnant." Brooke said.

"Okay." Becky says.

Brooke and Becky put some clothes on and got in Brooke's car to go to the hospital.

After a short period of time, Brooke and Becky made it to the hospital. Becky made an appointment to see the doctor. So the were waiting in the waiting room until Becky name was called.

"Lynch." A nurse called.

Brooke and Becky got up from their seats and went to the nurse. The nurse brought Brooke and Becky to a room. The nurse checks Becky's blood pressure, weight, and height. After the nurse check Becky she told her that the doctor would be in a moment.

"Brooke i'm scared." Becky said.

"Becks,don't worry. I'm here for you."

After Brooke told her sister that Becky started to relax. After a few minutes. The doctor confirm that Becky was pregnant. Becky broke down crying. Her sister, Brooke just hugged her and told her that it was going to be okay.

Once Becky and her sister got back home. Becky wanted to sleep. She wanted to be alone for a while. After Becky went upstairs. Brooke waited for Her boyfriend and her brother-in-law to come home. It was a few minutes past 8 o'clock, her boyfriend and brother-in-law came inside.

"Hey, baby." Roman said kissing Brooke on the cheek.

"Hey Brooke, where is Becky?" Seth asked.

"On, Becky is in you guys room sleep." Brooke says.

Before Seth could even go upstairs Brooke stop him.

"Seth, before you go upstairs. Can I talk to you for a min?" Brooke asked.

"Sure." Seth said.

Roman went upstairs to his and Brooke room, while Brooke talks to Seth about something.

"What's up?" Seth asked.

"Have you ever thought about having any kids with my sister yet?" Brooke asked.

Seth was a little shock at first, but answer the question.

" If i'm be honest, I real been meaning to asked your sister the same question." Seth says.

"Really." Brooke said.

"Ya. I always wanted to know what's like to be a father, but i'm scared to ask Becky if she want to have kids." Seth said.

Brooke was happy that Seth wanted to have kids with her sister. Becky was worry about nothing. Seth wants to have kids with her. She thought.

"Well, you never may know. She may just say yes. I mean, she did say yes to married you."

"I guess your right." Seth says.

"Well, I will see you in the morning. Good Night." Brooke said.

"Night" Seth says.

*The Next Day*

Roman and Seth went to the gym. Brooke and Becky was home watching Nick Cannon Wild N' Out. Brooke deiced to tell her sister that she talk to Seth last night.

"Hey, Becks." Brooke said.

"Ya." Becky said not looking at Brooke.

"I... um... talk to Seth last night." Brooke said nervously.

Becky turn to her sister looking a bit scared.

"About what?" Becky asked.

"Um... about have a kid." Brooke said looking away from her sister.

"YOU WHAT!" Becky said shouting.

Brooke was shock that her sister shouted at her. That never happen before.

"I did not tell him that you were pregnant. I just asked if someday he would like to have kids with you." Brooke says.

Becky started to calm down but got scared again.

"and what did he say?" Becky asked.

Brooke smile.

"He said that he would love to have to have kid with you." Brooke said.

Becky was shock. She never thought that Seth would like to have kids with her. She was so happy. She was worried about nothing.

"Oh my God." Becky said Shockley

"I told you. you never may know. Seth may just want to have children with you." Brooke says.

"Well, I guess I was worry about nothing." Becky said.

"Ya." Brooke says.

"I think i'm going to tell Seth tonight." Becky said proudly.

"Wait, you're going to tell that your pregnant." Brooke says.

"I think i am" Becky says.

"That's amazing sis." Brooke said.

"Can you help me?" Becky asked.

"Sure." Brooke said.

*Later that Night*

After Becky and Brooke finish decorate Becky and Seth bedroom with balloons and a box with baby shirt and pregnancy test inside on the bed.

"okay, i think that's everything." Brooke said.

"Thanks sis for helping me." Becky says.

"No problem." Brooke says.

*Late that Night*

Something past 7 o'clock Seth and Roman made it home.

"Hey babe, Hey Seth". Brooke said greeting Roman and Seth.

"Hey Brooke." Seth said.

"Hey, baby girl" Roman says kissing Brooke.

"Brooke, where's your sister?" Seth asked.

"Oh, Becky's upstairs. She's waits for you. She has something to tell you." Brooke said.

"Okay." Seth says.

Seth want upstairs to see what Becky wants to tell him.

"What's wrong? What does Becky have to tell Seth." Roman asked.

"Oh, that's is for her to tell not me." Brooke says hugging Roman.

The next thing Roman and Brooke hear was Seth screaming and Becky giggling. Soon Becky and Seth came down downstairs.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Roman said.

"I'm going to be a dad." Seth said excitedly.

"What?" Roman asked.

"Becky's pregnant." Seth says.

Roman so shock at first but then he was happy for both Seth and Becky.

"Congratulation to the both of you." Roman says.

*9 months late*

Becky give birth to a beautiful girl. Welcome to the world Elise Ava Lopez


End file.
